My Game
by HobbitGirl
Summary: OneShot Song Fic. A parody of D12's My Band. Leon is stealing all the limelight and our other main guys don't like it. Rated for language.


**Disclaimer – I do not own Resident Evil. Or D12.**

_**[Leon**  
I d_on't know dude...  
I think everyone's all jealous and shit cuz I'm like the lead killer of a game dude...  
And I think everyone's got a fucking problem with me dude...  
And they need to take it up with me after the deaths…  
Because...

_**[Chorus**_  
These chicks don't even know the name of my game...  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
Cuz once I blow they know that I'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead killer of my game…

_**[Verse 1 – Leon**_  
So I walk off screen right and drop the gun  
Walk up to the hot chicks and I'm all like  
"Sup ladies, my name's Leon S K.  
I'm the lead killer in Resident Evil baby"  
They're all like "Oh my god it's him"  
"Becky oh my fuckin' god it's Leon, he's fit"  
"I swear to fucking god dude you fuckin rock"  
"Please Kennedy please let me suck your cock"  
And by now the rest of the fellas get jealous  
Especially when I drop the gun and take my shirt off  
Chicks start yellin', all the hot babes  
Throw their bras and their shirt and their panties on screen  
So like every single night they pick a fight with me  
But when we fight it's kinda like sibling rivalry  
Cuz they're back on screen the next night with me  
Dude I just think you're tryna steal the light from me  
Yesterday Carlos and Chris tried to pull a knife on me  
Cause I told them Jill Valentine's my wife to be  
This zombie killing shit, it's the life for me  
And all the other guys just despise me because

_**[Chorus**_  
These chicks don't even know the name of my game...  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
Cuz once I blow they know that I'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead killer of my game…

_**[Verse 2 – Wesker**_  
You just wanna see a boyband wannabe don't you  
Hey dad how come we don't save Presidnet's daughters  
Smash those zombies and be a good guy for once  
But we in the van and he in a sports car  
You don't want my autograph, yous a liar  
And no I'm Wesker (oh I thought you was Nicoalai)  
What the hell is wrong with that dressing room  
Cuz my shit is looking smaller than a decimal  
See I know how to be good, see it's simple but  
All I did was read a Evil Ruler book  
So I'm more intact, tryna get on the map  
Doin' injections to top me T-Virus up

_**[Verse 3 – Billy & (Carlos)**_  
Look at him little punk ass thinkin' he the shit  
(Yeah I know man find himself taking on a flick)  
Hey I thought we had an interview with DJ Zombie  
_**[L**__**eon **_No I had an interview not you two  
You gonna be late for Rehearsal  
(Man I ain't goin' to Rehearsal)  
But our lines get screwed up, cause he thinks he's best  
(You know what man I'ma say something)  
Hey yo L  
_**[Leon**_ You got something to say?!  
(Man no)  
I thought you bout to tell him off, what's up  
(Man I'ma tell him when I feel like it, man shut up)  
(And you ain't even back me up when we s'posed to be crew)  
When I was bout to talk right after you  
I swear, I swear man

_**[Chorus**_  
These chicks don't even know the name of my game...  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
Cuz once I blow they know that I'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead killer of my game…

_**[Verse 4 - Chris**_  
They say the lead killers rock, but the group does not  
Once a time ago, I started it all in the mansion  
I'm gonna let the world know that Chris is hot  
I should cut the wires when his scene starts  
Ready to snap on a dumb ass fan  
Every time i hear (Hey dude I love your game)  
We ain't a game bitch we don't play around  
Why he get 90 and we only get 10 percent  
And these guys they can find every area code  
_**[Leon**_ Chris carry my bag  
Bitch carry your own  
Can't make it to the set, security in my way  
(Who the fuck are you? Where's Jill and Ada?)

_**[Verse 5 - Wesker**_  
Goddammit I'm sick of these idiot men  
Time for me to go solo and take those girls  
I told you I made the zombies and all the monsters  
Till Tyrant slit my back  
Resident Evil 2, I was in the back  
Resident Evil 4, I was in the back  
Fuck the media, I got some suggestions  
Fuck Leon, ask us the questions  
Like who's Umbrella, how we get started  
(But what about Leon?)  
Bitch are you retarded?  
Anyway I'm the popularest guy in the game  
Bad ass black glasses, bitches think I'm sexy  
Birkin told me to do situps to get buff  
I did five hundred and then I kicked Chris's ass  
Fuck Resident Evil, I'm outta this game  
I'm gonna start a group with the real thing

_**[Leon**_  
Girl why cant you see your the only one for me  
and it just tears my ass apart to know that you don't know my name...

_**[Chorus – Wesker, Chris, Carlos & Billy**_

These chicks don't even know the name of our game…  
But they're all on us like they wanna hold hands...  
Cuz once we blow we know that we'll be the man...  
All because we're the lead killers of our band...

_**[Leon, shirtless**_  
I'm the lead killer of my game, I get all the girl's to take off their underpants  
And the lead killer of my game, my body  
Makes all the pretty girl's want to dance  
My body, look out for my next game, it's called Leon's Body…  
My body, body, body, body, my body  
My body makes all the pretty girls want to dance  
And take off their underpants  
My body makes all the pretty girls want to dance  
And take off their underpants, my body  
(Where'd everybody go?)

**A/N How do you like that bunch of random shit?**

**Ok, I was bored in bed one night, listening to my MP3 and this game on and I just thought of it.**

**RIP FOREVER PROOF**


End file.
